Google Results
by CaptainAvenger
Summary: "What is Facebook?" One-shot of a modified version of the argument scene. Includes your favorite websites: YouTube, Twitter, Facebook, and Google. Please read and review!


**Google Results**

_I don't not own anything from the Avengers, Harry Potter, Marvel, Google, Facebook, etc._

_This is a modified version of the argument scene in _The Avengers_, from 2012. I do not own any lines or characters._

_Please review!_

* * *

"What is Facebook?" asked Stark suddenly.

"Facebook is the biggest social network out there. Didn't find out much else. Sorry, the computer was running a little slow for me," Captain Rogers entered suddenly.

"Captain, we have gathered all the information S.H.I.E.L.D. needs by Goog-" Fury was interrupted by Stark piping up again.

"I'm so sorry, but Google? Doesn't that mean that any person on this planet could gather the same information we have?" Stark turned the screen around that he had been working on to show Fury and Rogers the Google results page for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Apparently, I was wrong director. The world of internet has changed a lot," replied Rogers.

As if on cue, Thor and Natasha entered.

Dr. Banner found his voice. "You knew about this?" he pointed to the Google page.

Natasha turned to Rogers, "Internet didn't even exist when you were _properly _alive."

"Well, thanks to Mr. Technology here," Rogers motioned to Stark. "I have been taught the properties of an iPhone twenty times over."

"That still doesn't make you twenty-first century material."

"Oh, like you're any better?"

"Maybe I am Rogers. I grew up in this era, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yes, the era where arrogant people like you and Stark somehow become 'popular'."

"How is this now about me?" questioned Stark.

"Oh, I'm sorry, isn't everything?" the Captain snapped.

"I want to know why we have private and secret information easily accessible," said Dr. Banner.

"Because of him," Fury pointed to Thor.

"Me?"

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who broke into Google's labs and uploaded our information to help our enemies, his allies. We learned that not only are we now exposed, our software was hopelessly, hilariously, outdated," Fury explained.

"We want nothing but peace with your planet," said Thor.

"But you're not the only one out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people who cannot be matched. They can't be controlled."

All eyes were on him, intently staring. Rogers said, "Like you control the YouTube page?"

"Your work on the Avengers YouTube page did madden most of us, all of us," Thor spoke in angry monotone. "It was rather immature, and showed the world that we loved Harry Potter parodies."

"Harry Potter parodies?" broke in Rogers.

"It's not my fault that what videos you watch show up on your page," said Fury. "And so now-"

"The settings. I thought you could edit that in settings. I'll do it if it'll calm all of this down," interrupted Stark.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" asked Fury.

"I'm sure that if he was an actual genius, he would have made Twitter all by himself," Rogers strode over.

"I thought humans were more mature," said Thor.

"Not really, if we're still on the subject of Stark," sneered Rogers.

"And _excuse _me," Fury turned to Thor. "Do we come to your planet and break into Google?"

Right then, a full blown argument truly broke out, and Natasha could barely be heard saying, "Are you guys really that naive? You have monitored potential!"

"Captain America's on a threat watch?" said Dr. Banner.

"We all are," replied Natasha.

"It's none of you're concern, Doctor."

"Are you on that list?" asked Dr. Banner.

"Of course!" answered Stark.

"Now c'mon Stark, I thought you were a hero," snapped Thor.

"Only when he's wearing his robotic get-up," said Natasha.

"_Excuse_ me? Robotic get-up? It's a suit of armor, thank you very much." Stark looked appalled.

"Okay, 'big man in a suit of armor'," the Captain whispered, and it got rather silent. "Take that away and what are you?"

"Ummm, naked...and a genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist."


End file.
